Lucky D Lucy
by XxLunaNightingalexX
Summary: Lucy made a promise with her brother when they were little. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I hate my brain. I have way too many ideas going through it that it's impossible to focus on one thing. I'm working on updating my other works so don't worry! Ok, so, this is going to be completely messed up, timeline wise. So, Tenrou already happened but instead of seven years it was only one. So think of Lucy's look during the Infinity Clock arc (which doesn't happen). This story takes place after Logue Town and continues on from there. Ok! Enjoy my Lovelies!**

 **(P.S. Sorry if it's terrible!)**

 **Lucky D. Lucy!**

 **^1^**

"All right! Off to the Grand Line!"

Luffy and the rest of his crew cheered as they set sail to start their adventure. Luffy kept smiling and laughing before he suddenly stilled. Everyone noticed their energetic captain's odd behavior and looked at him in confusion and concern. Nami spoke up.

"Luffy? What's wrong?"

"How many are on the crew besides me?"

Nami furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before slowly answering him, unsure as to why he wanted to know. "Four…"

His smile returned full force as he jumped into the air shouting. "YES! CHANGE OUR COURSE TO THE KINGDOM OF FIORE! WE GOT SOMEONE TO PICK UP!"

"Who?" was the simultaneous question.

"My sister!"

"SISTER?!"

 **~*Fiore*~**

It's been four months since Lisanna came back (well, a year and four months), and everyone was still partying like there was no tomorrow. Everyone was happy, well, everyone but Lucy. She was happy to have a new nakama, but everyone seemed to distance themselves from her more and more. Mira and Master still talk to her along with Wendy, Carla and Happy, but her team slowly stopped associating with the blonde. They barely said hi or asked her to go on jobs, they even stopped breaking into her home (Happy still did). Levy wasn't even interested in her novel anymore.

Lucy was sitting at the bar drinking her usual strawberry shake, trying to think of what to do. Wendy and Carla were gone on a mission, Mira was busy tending the bar, Master was in his office doing who knows what, and Happy was eating fish next to her. She decided she was going to see if master wanted help with the paper work he no doubt had mountains of. She told Happy her plan, and went up to master's office after finishing her shake. Happy flew behind her, wanting to spend more time with her. She quietly knocked on the office door and entered when she heard the muffled reply.

"Yes child what is it?"

"Hello Master. I was wondering if you wanted help with your paperwork."

Makarov stared at the girl before launching himself across the room, sobbing and hugging the girl by the waist.

"No one has ever offered to help! Thank you child! I knew you were my favorite brat!"

Lucy laughed as she hugged him back and started helping him with filing and organizing. Happy was actually very helpful when putting forms and complaints away in the right place. He was really happy to be of help, especially for Lucy. She was like a mother to him, though he never told anyone this, especially Natsu, because they wouldn't understand. He knows Lisanna should feel like his mom but, after being with Lucy for almost a whole year, Lisanna was more of an older sister.

Makarov was very pleased to have all of the day's paperwork finished. That's never happened before in his entire career as Guild Master. He told Lucy that for helping him he would pay her rent for a whole year. She hugged the tiny man with tears in her eyes. She really wasn't expecting a reward or anything so this was a pleasant surprise. She told Happy that since he was very helpful, she would by him plenty of fish with the money she would be saving.

"Thank you Lushy!"

The blue exceed hugged the girl tightly as she carried him down stairs to the bar. Ordering him a fish, Lucy absently started petting him while he sat in her lap.

"Hey Lucy!"

The blonde froze. That was Natsu's voice. He was talking to her? He didn't call her Luce though. She turned to the pinkette with wide eyes.

"Y-yeah, Natsu?"

"We're kicking you off the team so Lisanna can join."

Her whole world came to a crashing halt. "W-what?" She barely got the word out.

"You're off the team. You were really just a replacement for Lis anyway. A weak one though, we always have to rescue you when we go on jobs. Maybe now you can train and become stronger so you won't be a burden on anyone anymore."

Lucy stared at the boy in front of her. She could feel the tears wanting to fall, but refused to cry.

"D-do Erza and Gray agree?"

"Yes we do." Erza spoke as she stepped to the right of Natsu, Gray stepping to his left, nodding. Gray spoke up after Erza.

"For once, I agree with Flame Brain, you really should think about training. You always rely on other people to save you; you need to learn to take care of yourself."

"I-I see. E-excuse me."

She set Happy, who was crying, on the counter, or tried to at least. He held onto her tightly, burying his face in her covered chest. She stood up with the crying exceed in her arms, and walked back up to master without replying to Natsu when he called out to her, she kept quiet and continued to her destination.

She once again knocked quietly and waited for permission before entering. She stood in front of his desk, looking at the grains in the wood, while Happy continued to cry. Master was very worried, after all, they had just left his office in a happy mood and now, one was in tears and the other disturbingly quiet.

"What's wrong my children?"

Lucy looked up at the old man, finally letting the tears fall as she spoke. "I wanna leave the guild."

Makarov's eyes went wide at the request. Then, he became angry when she told him her reasons. Happy said that he's leaving, too if Lucy leaves, while still crying. The Celestial Mage hugged the cat closer to her, and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Master looked over his two children with a sad smile and granted their request, as long as they called him often via lacrima and updated him on their adventures. They both happily agreed, and left the office after their marks were removed and they were told the rules. They both left the guild without a word and went to the train station.

 **~*Hargeon*~**

The Going Merry docked at the port, and the crew departed into the town. They all stuck together, because Luffy wanted them all to meet his sister at the same time, and they were all curious to see what Luffy's sister is like. They all pictured a female Luffy, minus the devil fruit powers. They watched as their captain looked everywhere and anywhere, with unbridled excitement. Zoro decided to speak up.

"How do we even know she's here? She may be in a different city."

"Dunno."

He continued to look around as his crew sweat dropped behind him. He caught a familiar flash of blonde and dashed forward. His crew stood shocked for a minute before running after him.

Lucy walked down the streets of Hargeon, looking for the magic shop she got Plue at. She knew it was around here somewhere. Happy was hanging onto her shoulder happily telling her about his many fishing adventures. She would smile and laugh, giving her own commentary and asking the cat questions. She was just about to ask her companion if he had any idea where the magic shop was when she heard her name being called.

"LUUUUUUCYYYYY!"

She turned just in time to be tackled into a hug. Happy flew of her shoulder before the impact and hovered over the two. Lucy looked at her attacker and smiled brightly at him, hugging him back just as tightly.

"LUFFY!"

Happy was confused. Who was this? Why was he hugging Lushy? How do they know each other? He noticed the others standing close, staring wide eyed at the two. The orange haired girl spoke up.

"Luffy? Who is that?"

"My sister Lucy!"

"LUSHY! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A BROTHER!"

Everyone turned to the flying blue cat who had a look of betrayal on his face. Luffy got stars in his eyes.

"THAT'S SO COOL! A BLUE CAT THAT CAN FLY AND TALK!"

Lucy giggled at her brother. "Luffy, this is my friend Happy. Happy, this is my older brother Luffy."

"Hi Happy! It's nice to meet ya! Oh Luce, guess what!"

"What?"

"I got a crew and a ship! These are my crew members! That's Nami, she's our navigator and a thief! The one with the long nose is Usopp, he's our sniper and a liar! The blonde is Sanji, he's the cook. And that's Zoro, he's our swordsman and first mate!"

Lucy smiled brightly at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

"You know what this means right Luce?" Luffy smiled at his sister, excitement in every word. She looked at him then at the crew, understanding dawning her features. She smiled her huge mega-watt smile. Turning to Happy, she spoke.

"Happy! I hope you have your sea wings, 'cause we're setting sail and joining Luffy's pirate crew!"

"AYE MISS!"

"Wait Luce, we gotta tell your mom!"

Lucy's smile faltered. "And papa. They're together again, now."

Luffy smile faded as he looked at the blonde, her brown eyes watering. He quickly hugged the girl, who immediately started sobbing. Happy explained about their year frozen in time on Tenrou and how her dad died a month before they came back. After the explanation, Luffy asked a question.

"Luce, did you leave Fairy Tail?"

She only nodded into his chest as she cried harder. Nami walked over and started to rub her back, trying to sooth the crying blonde.

"What happened?"

She shook her head, tightening her grip on his shirt. He held her tighter before looking at Happy. "Happy? What the hell happened with my sister?"

Happy looked like he was about to cry but told them anyways. When he was done recounting the past four months, everyone was angry, but none more so than Luffy.

"Luce, take us to Fairy Tail."

Lucy violently shook her head, gripping her brother tighter. Luffy hugged her closer to him.

"Luce, you know I can't let this go."

The blonde took a shaky breath before nodding and letting go. As soon as there was space between them, Happy flew into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry Lushy! When were done we can find you a new key."

Lucy smiled at the exceed in her arms and held him close.

"Thanks Happy."

The four crew members looked confused at the statement, but kept quiet. Luffy smiled warmly at his little sister, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and led her to the train station.

"We'll take care of business first, then visit your parents, ok Luce?"

She gave a small smile and nodded, happy to have her brother again. When they arrived at the station, Lucy left the warm embrace of her brother to buy the tickets, considering she was the only one who had the right currency. She handed everyone their tickets as they waited for the train, Luffy putting his arm back around her, and Happy still nestled in her arms. They boarded once the train arrived and stepped into a private compartment. Luffy, Lucy and Nami were on one side and Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji across from them on the other. Happy was settled in Lucy's lap, content with letting her pet him.

"I have a question." Usopp spoke up. "Why do you have so many keys?"

Lucy looked at the long-nosed man. "Usopp, right? I have a lot of keys because I'm a celestial spirit mage."

"A what?" Zoro was the next to speak.

"A celestial spirit mage. I make contracts with the celestial spirit whose key I find and they help me in a fight. There's a key for all eighty-eight original constellations, including the twelve Zodiacs."

"So Luce, how many keys do you have?"

Lucy immediately brightened up and pulled out her key ring. "I have fifteen, five silver and ten of the Zodiacs!"

"Ten?! All right! Which ones?"

"You already know Aquarius, Cancer, and Capricorn; I also have Taurus, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo. And my newest ones are Gemini, Aries and Scorpio."

"Awesome!"

"What about your silver keys?" Sanji was for once not fawning over the two girls. His curiosity and the fact that one was the sister to his captain reigning in his usual behavior.

"My five silver keys are: Lyra the harp, Horologium the clock, Crux the southern cross, Nicora the little dog, and Pyxis, the compass."

"Can we see?"

Nami was really interested. She always dreamed of magic being real, and now that she knows it really does exist, she wants to learn everything she can. Also, being a navigator, she always loved using the stars to find her way; now she has a chance to actually meet the constellations she's admired.

Lucy smiled at the girl next to her. "Who would you like to meet? I can't show you all of them now because it puts a huge drain in my magic. Especially the Zodiacs."

"I wanna see Capricorn and Cancer again!"

Lucy giggled before pulling out the two keys. "Open. Gate of the Goat! Giant Crab! Capricorn! Cancer!"

Two bright lights filled the train compartment, and revealed two strange beings. One was a man with sunglasses and crab legs coming out of his back. The other was a goat-man in a butler's uniform and also wearing sunglasses.

"Hello Lucy-sama, good job on opening two gates at once. You are getting better." The goat-man bowed.

"How would you like your hair today, ebi?" The crab man snipped his scissors twice.

"Hello Cancer, Capricorn! Look who's here!"

She gestured to the smiling Luffy, bringing the spirits' attention to him. They both broke out into smiles.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Luffy-sama."

"Need a haircut, ebi?"

Luffy laughed and hugged them both. "It's awesome to see you guys again!"

When they were released Capricorn turned to Lucy. "Lucy-sama, a fair warning. Leo is upset that you have been keeping him from opening his gate and not summoning him."

The mage sighed and nodded. "Thank you Capricorn, you guys can go now."

"Hai, Lucy-sama."

"Come again, ebi."

They left in another flash of light, and almost immediately, another appeared, this time bringing an orange-haired man in a nice suit with blue tinted glasses on; and an angry look on his face. Lucy gave him an expectant look, matching his gaze.

"Why didn't you let me open my own? Or even summon me to comfort you?"

"Because you overgrown house cat, I didn't want to worry you guys. Besides, I had Happy with me."

Loke's gaze softened at her words. "You should know by now, Princess that we all can feel what you feel. It makes us worry more when you don't let us help."

Lucy looked down, ashamed that she caused her friends to worry. Loke kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his, before speaking again.

"Princess, as your spirits, we want to make sure you're always happy, and do anything and everything in our power to do so. I have sworn to protect you at all costs to repay you, and that includes protecting your feelings." After receiving a small smile from his master, he added, "I will always be your knight in shining armor to sweep you off your feet."

She giggled at his flirting and hugged him. "Thank you Loke."

"Anything for my princess. So what's this I hear about a brother?"

Her smile brightened up the room as she pulled away from the leader of the Zodiac to hug her brother and captain. "Loke, this is my big brother Luffy. Luffy this Loke, he's the leader of the Zodiac, Leo the Lion."

"It's an honor to meet you Luffy. If you excuse me, the king wishes to discuss something important with me."

"Bye Loke! Tell Stache-Face I said hi!"

"Will do Princess!"

And with that, the spirit left. Luffy spoke up after a bit of silence. "Who's Stache-Face?"

Lucy giggled before answering with smile that could rival Luffy's.

"The Celestial Spirit King."

Everyone but Luffy, Lucy and Happy sweatdropped before Usopp shouted.

"You call the Celestial Spirit King Stache-Face?!"

At her nod, Luffy snickered. Zoro just smirked before giving his comment. "There's no doubt about it now, you are definitely Luffy's sister."

The siblings just laughed at his statement while the others nodded in agreement, with smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! Thank you for all the sweet and lovely reviews! I am thinking about pairing Lucy with someone but not sure who, I already have comments about it either being Sanji or Zoro so here are the choices:**

 **LucyxZoro**

 **LucyxSanji**

 **LucyxLaxus**

 **LucyxBickslow**

 **Please comment which one you want! Now here is the second chapter! Ok! Enjoy my Lovelies!**

 **Lucky D. Lucy**

 **^2^**

 _"_ _You call the Celestial Spirit King Stache-Face?!"_

 _At her nod, Luffy snickered. Zoro just smirked before giving his comment. "There's no doubt about it now, you are definitely Luffy's sister."_

 _The siblings just laughed at his statement while the others nodded in agreement, with smiles on their faces._

 **/~^~\**

"We should probably call Master to meet us at the station."

Lucy looked at Happy then to her brother. He smiled and nodded at the blonde excitedly.

"Ok, but be quiet, I don't want him to see you until were off the train! I want it to be a surprise."

"But Lushy, he may have a heart attack from finding out you have a brother _and_ that both of us are joining his pirate crew."

"You got a point. I'll just warn him that there'll be some big surprises."

She pulled out the communication lacrima and flowed her magic into it before speaking. "Makarov."

They waited a few moments before an image appeared of a man, with blonde hair, and a lightning scar on his right eye. Both Lucy and Happy looked at the person, confusion all over their faces. The blonde man raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Blondie?"

Lucy immediately went from confused to irritated. "Baka, you're blonde to Laxus. Why are you answering Master's calls?"

"He's busy."

"I need to talk to him about something important."

"Like I said. He's busy. What do you need?"

"I need to talk to Master."

"He's in the middle of yelling at the guild, which reminds me. Why the hell didn't you say goodbye?!"

"I have my reasons, now, can you please just get Master? Tell him it's urgent, I really need to talk to him."

"Fine. OI! GRAMPS! IT'S BLONDIE! SHE WANTS TO TALK!"

"YOU'RE BLONDE TOO, BAKA!"

"Oi! Give me that!" There was some shuffling before the image switched to a man wearing a helmet. "Hey Cosplayer!"

"I'm not a cosplayer!"

"Whatever Cosplay Queen, just embrace your true sel-OOW! WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?!"

A folded fan hit the man on the head. Lucy giggled before smiling. "Thanks Ever!"

A hand pushed the helmeted man's face out of the way and was replaced by a beautiful brunette with glasses. "My pleasure Lucy!"

The blonde female gave a mischievous grin and asked. "So how are things going with you and Elfman?"

They could hear a bark of laughter and a crazed cackle in the background. They were able to see the woman's face redden before the lacrima was snatched away by the helmeted man.

"Ha! You should see them Cosplayer! They think they're so discreet when they leave the guild through the back together! We don't see her again until the next da-OW! GODDAMMIT EVER-OW!-WILL YOU-OMF!-STOP HITTING- AAHCK!-ME?!"

Booming laughter was heard before the view switched once more, this time to a green-haired man.

"I apologize for my team's behavior, Miss Lucy. I'll give the lacrima to the Master for you."

"Thanks Freed-san!"

The image changed one last time to an old man. He glared off to the side for a moment before smiling brightly at the blonde girl.

"Lucy my child, I wasn't expecting you to call so soon!"

Lucy smiled back before greeting the man. "Hello Master. I need you to meet us at the train station. Laxus and his team can come too if they want."

"May I ask why?"

"We have a couple of big surprises for you."

"AYE SIR! So please don't have a heart attack!"

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. Lucy smiled brightly at him before telling him when they'll be arriving and ending the call. As soon as the lacrima went dark Luffy started laughing hysterically. Lucy whacked him upside the head, causing him to fall face first to the floor, effectively shutting him up. Usopp, rather timidly, asked a question.

"U-um, can I look at that?"

Lucy looked at him in confusion before seeing where he pointed. She smiled brightly and handed him the lacrima. He carefully took it, and examined it closely, turning it in every way.

"What is it?"

"It's a communication lacrima."

"How does it work?" Nami was really curious, not only could you talk to someone far away, but you could actually see them, too.

"You pour a little of your magic into the lacrima to give it power then you just say the name of who you want to talk to."

The navigator deflated a bit at the information. "So none of us would be able to use it?"

"Well, you could if I already powered it and opened up the line. But the other person would also need to have one in order for it to work. You actually don't need magic to answer one though, so if I'm not around one of you guys could answer the call for me."

"So Luce, who were the other people?"

Luffy had picked himself off the floor and plopped back into the seat. He rubbed the bump on the back of his head while looking at his sister in curiosity.

"The blonde was Laxus, he's the master's grandson. The one that was wearing a helmet was Bickslow, the polite one was Freed and the girl was Evergreen."

"And they were good to you?"

Lucy smiled softly at his concerned face and nodded. That was all it took for the pirate captain to relax and smile brightly. He threw his arm around her shoulder once more.

"Then I can't wait to meet 'em!"

 **~*Magnolia Train Station*~**

Makarov was patiently awaiting the arrival of the sweet blonde who called only moments before. Laxus and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe came along to see the younger mage, and to find out what the surprises were that could give the master a heart attack.

The master, Evergreen, and Freed sat on one of the benches: Ever filing her nails, looking bored; Freed reading one of his many books on runes; and master calmly sitting crisscrossed, staring at the tracks in front of him. Laxus was leaning against the support beam by the bench, eyes closed, and sound pods on, while Bickslow stood behind the bench playing and talking with his babies.

They all stopped what they were doing and looked up when they heard the train whistle. Ever and Freed put their things away while Laxus removed his sound pods. Master Makarov jumped from his seat onto the ground and stood with his hands clasped behind his back. The train finally pulled in and slowed to stop, letting the doors open.

"Get back here you stupid cat!"

"AAAH!"

A flying blue blur came hurling out of the opened door and straight into Evergreen. On reflex she wrapped her arms around the furry blue mass before looking up to see an aggravated blonde girl glaring at the thing in her arms. She smiled brightly, however, when she noticed the brunette.

"Ever!" She ran up to the woman, giving her a giant hug.

"Hello Lucy."

When they parted Lucy took the blue bundle from the older female mage's arms.

"I'm sorry Lushy! I was just teasing you! Please don't be mad at me!"

The blonde smiled sweetly at the cat. "It's ok Happy. I'm not mad anymore."

"Ok Blondie, what're these surprises you have that could jeopardize Gramps' health?"

Before she could say anything a voice cut through the air. "LUUUCE! Why didn't you wait for us?!"

A boy wearing a straw-hat came running out of the train doors. Stopping right in front of the blonde. Four more people walked calmly out the doors and stood behind the boy, warily looking at the people in front of them.

"Sorry Luffy."

"Lucy?"

Said girl turned and faced her Master, giving him a bright smile. "Master!" She quickly hugged the tiny man before speaking.

"The first surprise is him." She pointed to the boy next to her. "This is Monkey D. Luffy, my older brother."

"Nice to meet ya!" Luffy waved and smiled his usual full face smile.

The five mages stood stock still, shocked beyond belief. Bickslow was the first to come back to reality. He walked forward, his babies following him. He got right in front of the kid and bent down until the visor of his helmet was level to Luffy's eyes. He cocked his head to the side, before shaking his head slightly. He stood up straight and quickly removed his helmet ruffling his hair before looking back into Luffy's eyes, his own slightly glowing.

"What the Hell?"

Laxus finally snapped out of his shock. "What is it?"

Bixlow straightened back up, running a hand through his hair. "His soul, it's, almost exactly like Cosplayer's but completely different, too."

"Huh? My soul?"

"Bickslow is a seith mage, Luffy. He can see souls and help them too. Those floating tiki's have the lost souls he collected. They help him out in a fight, like my spirits."

"NO WAY! THAT'S SO COOL! What are their names? Do they talk? How long have you had them? Can they leave the tikis or are they stuck in them? Do they-OW! Nami! What was that for?"

"Stop pestering the man, idiot."

A booming laughter sounded throughout the train station. Everyone looked over to Laxus, who was currently holding his stomach, doubled over in laughter.

"BIX…YOUR FACE…HILARIOUS!"

"Shut up, jerk!"

The red eyed seith mage scowled at his leader. This only caused the blonde male's laughter to increase, resulting in him falling on his side to the platform. Suddenly, a large hand smacked the laughing blonde, shutting him up.

"All right, what's the other surprises, Lucy?" Everyone looked to the tiny man as his hand shrunk back down to its normal size.

"Right. Luffy is a pirate captain and this is his crew."

Everything became silent. So Lucy continued. "Happy and I are joining his crew."

"WHAT?!"


End file.
